Z-Gauss
The Z-Gauss is the human nick name for the zatrai's commonly employed handheld gauss rifle known by zatrai as the "Gitli". It is a multi-purpose weapon that is designed for precision anti-infantry and anti-armor strikes. Origin The orgin of the weapon was during Zirtrixe's reign when a better weapon was needed to quell various uprisings from Tzern followers who stayed in Zirtixe's lands for nationalistic reasons against Zirtrix. The name of the inventor remains unknown, but it was presumably made by a zatrai arcitect like most zatrai weapons are. While two known variations of the weapon were made, the weapon is still relatively unchanged since its inception thousands of years ago. Design The Gitli uses 2 sets of 3 large powerful magnets to rapidly charge the projectile to shoot it at a very high speed of 600 MPH. The gun's surprisingly low weight may be caused by the hollow nature of the weapon. The back of the weapon contains a condensing gel that rapidly makes new cylinders to shoot. These gel cylinders are hardened into a form of crystal giving the weapon very high stopping power, but relatively low penetration abilities. However the weapon isn't useless against armored targets thanks to the heavy knocking back the weapon can cause, a couple well aimed shots will be able to knock even a mecha over making it vulnerable to being shot more. The weapon is held in the back where the trigger is hidden under multiple heat absorbing layers of rubber to keep the weapon from heating the fibers in the zatrai's "hand". The trigger is best desccribed as a handle bar that when squeezed rapidly condenses a gel cylinder to shoot at a target with only a 1/10th second delay. For easier handling a gel grip is used at the bottom of the weapon to allow the zatrai to aim it much more accurately. At the back of the gun is a filling port to rapidly refill the gel tank in the gun should it run low and attach a gel pack to the weapon to hold a much higher amount of gel. The gel tank typically runs out after 30 shots without the tank and 300 shots with the tank. Use Zatrai use of the Z-Gauss is very wide spread thanks to multiple zatrai rulers making it the standard issue weapon over the ages. However its use is seemingly a precision-type rifle by zatrai due to the low firerate of the rifle and the high damage each cyndrical projectile does. The Z-Gauss weight wise is 60 pounds with the majority of the weight coming from the ammo of the weapon and not the weapon itself. The weapon is capable of ripping through bone and flesh very well and its kinetic force with just one shot heavily fracturing a zatrai with a follow up shot shattering it. The drawbacks of the weapon are that it lacks any serious penetration qualities thanks to the fact it uses a hard crystal gel cylinder projectile as a projectile instead of a large bullet projectile and that the gun is rather noisy making it a terrible stealth weapon making a FWOOMP sound every time it fires. Category:Weapon Category:Zatrai